1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital image capture module for use in a conventional still camera in place of photographic film.
2. The Prior Art
Digital cameras which capture and store a series of images as digital information using digital image sensing and semiconductor memories are known in the art. Examples of such cameras are the Color QuickCam available from Connectix, the ePhoto 307 Color digital camera available from AGFA, and the DC20, DC25, and DC120 model cameras available from Kodak. Instead of employing photographic film which must be chemically developed to produce images which are printed on transparencies or photographic paper, these cameras operate by focussing an image on a semiconductor imaging plane and then storing the image in a semiconductor memory in the camera.
Other digital cameras are available for the professional market and provide higher resolution digital images than the consumer digital cameras referred to above. These cameras are specially designed and cost in excess of several thousand dollars.
One or more images captured by the camera may be downloaded to a computer or other device through a serial or parallel interface provided in the camera using software running on the computer or other device. Once downloaded to a computer, the images may be displayed on the computer display, manipulated and used in documents generated on the computer, and even printed onto paper by a printer connected to the computer.
While such prior-art digital cameras have achieved widespread popularity, they are presently limited in several respects. Such limitations include lower image quality due to low pixel resolution and inexpensive optics and inability to change lenses and aperture settings in the case of the consumer digital cameras, and high cost in the case of the professional cameras.
It would be advantageous to employ conventional photographic film cameras to capture digital images. If traditional photographic film cameras could be so employed, a user could simply convert an existing camera into a digital one while taking advantage of the many features which such cameras provide, such as better optics, interchangeable lenses, manual aperture adjustment, autoexposure settings, etc., while retaining the option of using conventional photographic film as well.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical digital image capture apparatus which may be used with conventional photographic film cameras.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an economical digital image capture apparatus which may be easily used with conventional photographic film cameras from which a user can easily download images into a personal computer, a printer, a storage device, a display device, a docking station, a remote device via a modem or network interface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a digital image capture apparatus in a package having the form factor of a standard photographic film container such as a 35 mm or other form factor cartridge.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual use camera which may employ conventional photographic film or the digital image capture apparatus of the present invention.